What If It Was Me?
by Adrian's wifey
Summary: Read the top of the page.
1. Chapter 1: Rose's POV

**This is a TWIST plus the fact of what happened in Spokane. What if it was Rose who died instead of Mason? But that is NOT the twist! Enjoy reading this chapter. Sorry if it is crazy. We were just a LITTLE hyper writing this. We do not own Vampire Academy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Just as Isaiah loosened his grip to throw me to Elena, I ran in front of him to block him from Mason. He made an amused grin and, in a flash, was behind me. He grabbed me again. As I started to struggle away, He placed his hands on both sides of my head.

"So you finally got the strength enough to try and stop me. Hahaha," Isaiah whispered in my ear, "Sorry you had to be the first one to go out. So sad, so, so sad. Seeing as you are the toughest out of all of them put together."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed at him, "You don't even know what they are capable of. They could kick your ass and you know it." I gave a mischievous grin.

"Well, I guess we'll have to see about that … Now won't we!"

"RRROOOO…" I heard Mason's voice shriek out but never finish.

SSSSNNNNNAAAPPP!

There was a sick cracking sound. Blood splattered on my face and I couldn't move. Before I realized what had just happened, I was lying on the floor cold, lifeless. Everything I dreamed of happening was, now, never going to happen.

I would never be able to tell Mason how I truly felt about him. How I wanted to be with him and that I loved him. Lissa would never be herself again and Christian would be devastated because there wouldn't be anything he could do, to make her happy. Eddie and Mia would be depressed because Mason would be suffering over my loss and Dimitri… would probably kill himself over my death. Everyone I ever met or got close to would be ruined. Why did this have to happen? I knew my life was over because Isaiah took it from me. I was officially… dead!

* * *

**We hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be more to pray that Dimitri kills himself, hehehe. Please give us reviews. Suggestions will be used for ideas for ideas for our next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mason's POV

**Sorry it took so long to write this next chapter. We would like more reviews. Hope you enjoy this next chapter:) By the way I had help from Mase's girl to write this chapter. We do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Chapter Two: Mason's POV**

After I dragged Eddie to a tree and made sure all of them were fine, I raced back to Rose. She was still in the house trapped by the strigoi.

**Later That Night At The Strigoi House**

After I fired the whole clip of rounds in my gun at Isaiah's chest, I threw the gun to the floor. Suddenly Rose rushed out in front of me. And... right after that Elena tackled me to the floor. As we grappled on the ground, I heard Rose shout:

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

By this time I had grabbed the sword from the mantle above the fire place. I began making crude, ruthless strokes with it on Elena's neck. When I finally looked up... I saw Isaiah's hands on my perfect, sweet, little Rose's head. Just as he gave it a twist I shouted for my love but it was too late. I quickly finished off Elena and charged for Isaiah. He gave me a menacing grin and then said:

"What? Are you mad that I killed your little BLOOD WHORE?"

With that I swung as hard as I could and kept going until I heard a thud. I looked at his body and said:

"That was for Rose!"

As soon as the words left my mouth my thoughts turned to my beloved Rose. Lifeless, cold, dead, perfect Rose. I fell to the floor and crawled over to my Rose. I picked her head up off the cold floor and held her close to me. Soon I heard footsteps as the guardians poured into the house. I saw Rose's mom cry and heard gasps and sobs... mostly Janine's. As I stared at my dead love I thought "why her." That was a horrible idea! It was my fault that she died. She threw herself in front of me and got killed. It's all my- My thoughts were interrupted by another guardian coming in or... running I should say. Guardian Belikov rushed to Rose's side like an idiot. Could he not hear the sobs? He checked her pulse then rose off the floor with a sullen expression. Suddenly he looked to the door. I couldn't bother to follow his gaze, mine was only for Rose. He soon spoke:

"What are you doing here?" He asked confused.

what? Who could it be now? I thought to myself.

"I heard where they were and came to help save them." Said a small voice.

OMG... Now I know what Dimitri's problem was. LISSA! Crap, she'll see Rose soon. SHIT! Thoughts were rolling in my head now.

"You aren't supposed to be here! You're supposed to be at the ski resort where you are safe and No-"

Lissa cut him off.

"We can help fight though. We know how to use our magic and we're really good at it. Anyway where is... OMG... ROSE!"

Shit! She finally saw Rose in my arms... my sweet Rose! Damn those fucking strigoi.

"I told you, you were better off staying at the ski resort. Now you two need to leave. You DO NOT BELONG HERE. CHRISTIAN take her outside and stay with her there." Dimitri told them.

Christian too... guess that makes sense... Since he is with Lissa and everything. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't stop sobs of the grief that had just hit me from showing. I felt a hand on my shoulder and then heard a voice trying to console me.

"Mason let's go outside and get some fresh air. It might do you some good?" Dimitri asked me.

"WHAT! How could I leave her. It's all my fault that she's dead." That's what I wanted to say, But all that came out was hard to hear in between sobs.

"I'm not leaving her... She died because of me... I know she did... I saw her... She was free and... then... Isaiah... grabbed her... and... KILLED HER... so he could get to me... killed him for what... he did... to my precious little Rose."

Thinking about it only made it worse. Then dimitri said... No commaned:

"We can talk about it outside. Lets go!"

With one last look at my love, I finally left that treacherous old house.

**We hope you all enjoyed it. R&R.**


End file.
